Christopher Costello
|datebirth=July 15, 1985 |placebirth= Noble City |datedeath= |placedeath= |home=Costello Tower, Downtown, Noble City, Sylvania (SY-NC-NT) |function= |language=English |religion=Atheist |spouse= |party affn= |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2011 Second Congress 2) 2012 First Congress |motc-election='1)' Federal Elections, 2012 |motc-electionoutcome=Federal Elections, 2012: 5 seats |motc-realisations= }} Christopher Costello (Noble City, July 15, 1985) is a Lovian–American industrialist, celebrity, politician and police commissioner. He is the founder and chairman of Costello Enterprises, a Lovian multinational conglomerate of mainly interdependent technology companies. Costello actively serves as Commissioner of the Federal Coastal Security Bureau. His former political offices include Member of the Congress and Minister of Commerce. He was also the founder and chairman of the short-lived Libertarian political party, Positive Lovia, which existed from late-2011 to 2014. Biography Early life Christopher Costello was born on July 15, 1985 in Noble City, Sylvania to middle-class parents. As a teenager, he was considered extremely intelligent and resourceful with the unique ability of being able to master virtually any area of knowledge he became interested in within a short time of setting his mind to it. He also performed exceedingly well in school. He attended Nobel University, where graduated with a B.A. in Psychology in 2006. In 2004, in his sophomore year of college, Costello designed Communipedia, a social networking platform for advertising and crowdsourcing reviews of local Lovian businesses. His business became largely successful in a very short time, and made him a small fortune which he put towards expanding his business and investing. In 2005, Communipedia became a globally-available service. In 2006, shortly upon graduating, Costello was ranked the highest-grossing Lovian citizen. In 2007, he unified his separate businesses, primarily Communipedia, and investments into a holding company, Costello Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Wanting to stay active in his community, he joined the Federal Police as a detective. Because of his outstanding service as well as the generous donations that he could provide to the agency, Costello swiftly moved up the ranks. In 2009, Costello organized the creation of a new police division, the Coastal Police, which would function like a coast guard and make more extensive use of Costello Enterprises' funding and resources. Lovian Civil War In October of 2011, Costello took an active stance in the Lovian Civil War by pledging his allegiance to the existing Lovian government. Costello played a major role by organizing the resistance effort to liberate Noble City from insurrectionist forces. He led a joint task force between the Coastal Police's Sigma-1 unit and a decentralized United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force in the nameless operation which would be remembered as the "Long Walk" to liberate Noble City and other parts of rebel-controlled Sylvania. They began by capturing Vadim Smith, who was at the time commanding rebel forces from the overthrown Noble City Coastal Police outpost, and then proceeded to march through Downtown, New Town, and across Highway 1 to the Noble City International Airport. In mid-October, Costello was leant a seat in Congress without having been elected. This topic has not yet been addressed by the government, and concerned citizens have not had any recent chances to address their concerns with the government because of the ongoing Lovian Civil War. It can be assumed that him becoming an official member of Congress had angered the people even more, suggesting why rioters had raided and burnt his home, the luxurious 4 Southern Avenue Vineyard Villa, to the ground in his absence. It is possible that his most recent, generous donation of $120,000 to the Lovian Relief Fund in late October may have some relation to his indoctrination, although knowledge regarding this subject is unclear. Post-war and 2012 Federal Elections In the November ensuing the Civil War, Costello returned to the property of his previous home and immediately began working on blueprints a new structure. Although at first, many suspected him to have been planning to build himself a new home, he was actually plotting to build the Long Walk Memorial, small public garden dedicated to those among Costello's men who had lost their lives in "The Long Walk" of the Lovian Civil War. On a less relevant note, Costello stated that his pet, a baby cavy, was in fact, safe after the destruction of his home in New Town. Costello leant his small guinea pig pet to a close friend who resided on British Island, prior to engaging in the war. He recovered his cavy in mid-November. On December 10th of 2011, Christopher founded Positive Lovia, a political party that most accurately expressed his political ideologies. The Long Walk Memorial was also completed in December. Costello decided that in order to solve his "not having a home predicament", that he would simply have another, larger house built for him in New Town. His mansion was recently finished, and is located on 3 Shopping Street, in the center of the neighborhood. During this time, rumors had begun to circulate suggesting that Costello had become romantically involved with his boss, the Federal Police Commissioner, Rosana de Oliveira-Torres. Costello has not yet addressed questions on wether the two are currently, or ever were, in an intimate relationship. In mid-December of 2011, Lovian businessman, Lukas Hoffmann accused the Special Forces of Lovia of being a militia, and seemed eager enough to bring about a trial. Costello, being a Civil War hero himself, took a defensive stance, aligning himself with the Special Forces. Despite his involvement, Anatoli Bershov later agreed to officially dissolve his task force. No evidence could be gathered suggesting that the Special Forces were operational after the war, and because of their resourcefulness during the crisis, no valid charges would be pushed. During their argument, however, some interesting topics regarding a Lovian military had risen. After the incident, Hoffmann and Costello politely discussed their opinions on what an ideal national military would be to them, if a bill was to be passed by congress. They both came to the conclusion that neither of them could see eye-to-eye on the topic, and Costello would later, sarcastically express his feelings towards having found himself a political rival. On January 3rd, Costello sat down with William Krosby, leader of the Liberal Democratic Party, and the two discussed their plans for the future of the coalition. The possibility of a reform where the governmental departments would be replaced by ministries, each with their own respective minister. Krosby stated that he supported the idea of Costello spearheading the possible Ministry of Defense by becoming the Minister. Costello reacted positively, but when the conversation veered towards Costello coming to a compromise with Lukas Hoffmann on their opposing plans for a military, he was taken aback, though Krosby later stated that it had been a misunderstanding in the later parts. Following this discussion, however, Hoffmann would verbally attack Costello in a press conversation. In his rant, he announced that he would make a much better military leader than Costello, who according to him, wasn't qualified to hold the position that he was going for. Costello would snap back at him in following conversations, using Hoffmann's lack of accomplishment as leverage against him. Surprisingly, Krosby remained in-favor of Costello becoming the possible Minister of Defense throughout the verbal war. The next day, on January 4th, Hoffmann removed his Conservative Nationalist Party from the Coalition and withdrew votes for both Positive Lovia and the LDP over the inability to come to an agreement. Krosby immediately held a conservation with Hoffmann to try to get him back into the Coalition, which had been failing. Krosby hosted yet another meeting between the two on the fifth. Finally, the two managed to get along. Costello decided that if he wanted to operate on the front lines, that it was not in his best interest to become Minister of Defense. The two eventually became allies, and Hoffmann's party rejoined the coalition. Post-2012 Federal Elections The polls were closed on January 21st, and Positive Lovia had gathered approximately 2,100 votes; a perfect 15% of all votes cast. He was also elected for the position of Minister of Commerce, though so far, he has not accomplished much with his position. Due to large expansions of his corporation, Costello Enterprises, he became temporarily preoccupied. It was during this time that he commented that he "hopes to become a more active contributor to Lovian society once more" in the near future and described his relationship with Hoffmann as "at each others throats, constantly." In August of 2012, the construction of Costello Tower was completed. A major engineering feat, the building was soon recognized as the ninth-tallest building in all of Lovia, and one of its only true skyscrapers. Costello changed his residence to the building shortly after its completion. 2012 State Elections Prior to the 2012 State Elections, Costello proposed a small constitutional reform to Congress so that the basic liberties of people would officially include freedom of speech. His reform was received well by congress, but it ended up not being passed. By the time the elections came, he found a friend in Hoffman, and updated some of his political party's propaganda to support the CNP in this election. It was around this time that Costello's political stance had started drifting to the right, and an opposition to progressive ideals began to grow in him. This was unheard of in a system where even the most popular, far-right political party, the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia was leftist in this sense. After he proposed some of his new ideas in his party plan, he received some very negative responses from the lot of his leftist competitors, namely Marcus Villanova, the former Prime Minister, whom attacked Costello's character personally. 2013 return to Lovia Costello spent a few months abroad on business trips throughout early 2013, but returned in late July. During his time away, the Positive Lovia's influence declined significantly, and he showed a renewed interest in rebooting things upon his return. He scored seats for PL in the Sylvanian House of Representatives, but made note that he wanted to take some time away from the public spotlight to build up and rework some aspects of his party from the sidelines. He maintained a hopeful outlook that he could restore the party to match its initial popularity. Lifestyle and personality Personality Costello is well-received by the public, many of whom instantly recognize him as one of Lovia's most influential television personalities. He takes on the persona of an impulsive, eccentric, charismatic and superficially charming bachelor with quirky antisocial tendencies. He is naturally very cerebral and pragmatic, and one of the most knowledgable Lovians with an IQ of 142. He describes himself as leaning towards a rational temperament. Despite his seemingly contradictory mentality, many Lovians feel that he is in fact very responsible, that he keeps his own interests strictly personal and that he always acts with the people in mind on the political stage. Others appreciate him for his good sense of humor, an uncommon quality among politicians. One that can be counted on to lighten the mood in even the most tense of situations. Political ideology During the period of the Lovian Civil War, LCPCOP Costello remained loyal to the Lovian government, regardless of stating earlier of how he disagreed with some of the nation's policies. As more and more outspoken political figures jumped on the bus with staging an insurrection, his viewpoint began to change, and he decided that he would "clean up the mess the best he could with money" when the war was over. Indeed, he played a very active role in the conflict and was apparently willing to die in order to preserve the Lovian nation. Costello was strongly against the insurrectionists, not only because of their ideology, but the extremist manner that they had went about doing things. According to Costello, he had lost all respect for notable Lovian individuals such as Dietrich Honecker and I. G. La Blaca who had defected from their nation in the hopes of establishing a new government. His audacity in the conflict would earn him a spot on Il Duce Octavian's blacklist. While supporting his nation, however, he didn't feel as though his nation favored him. His bad reputation from the start, numerous scandals and him working against the will of so many clever, outspoken politicians would blemish and stain his reputation even further. He acknowledged that he was in a tight situation, but he felt that it was his responsibility to fight for what he believed in. When Costello was asked to reflect on when he first entered into the world of politics, he admitted that at first he didn't know much about political philosophy and that he was only doing so as a stunt. It is clear to see, however, that he found a passion for politics and developed his own comprehensive political ideology when he founded his own political party, Positive Lovia. Personal life Supposedly, Chistopher has been speaking Lovian English accurately since the age of four. He also uses an advanced, elegant vocabulary when speaking and typing. He has been noted to have a taste for ambient, jazz, and oriental music. His friends have revealed that he has a "mild-case of mysophobia," Some of Christopher's personal interests include gaming, internet, and surprisingly, playing instruments such as the piano and the violin. It should be noted that at the age of 18, Costello had acquired a personal firearms license, which he still possesses to this day. In a recent interview, Christopher Costello had claimed to own a large closet-full of Ares Designer Apparel and Hamiltons dress wear. It has also been noted that Christopher possesses a small collection of exclusive cars, with his prized models being one of the seven Atlantis A80 sports cars in existence and one vintage 1916 Towne Tourer. Most recently, he invested in the first Atlantis 567 2012 model, his "most epic possession". Costello can be found at the Grey Lounge on Freedom Avenue in the Downtown neighborhood of Noble City on some Saturday nights. He also makes regular appearances at important community events such as the Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic, an event that he had attended annually since 2003. Christopher is also notable for donating much of his income to charity, and is considered the patron supporter of numerous Lovian organizations. He is very competitive and will often donate more than others to seem grandiose. Costello funds the Lovians for Animal Welfare program. In popular culture Occasionally, on days when Costello feels "extra generous", he performs his much ridiculed "money dances" randomly in the streets of Noble City. This highly controversial ceremony has been once described as a "single-person flash mob," where the celebrity simply rips-off his shades and starts dancing, as his personal employees drop a large supply of single dollar bills across the street surrounding him, often attracting large crowds. The background music varies, and is often meme-based. In one notable instance, on April 1st, Costello held a "fake" political campaign announcement where he surprised the audience with a morale-boosting flash mod. On this day, an estimated $16,000 was literally tossed from the above rooftops, only to be zealously salvaged by unsuspecting citizens. This dance has been poked fun at by television shows as prestigious as Saturday Night Live on numerous occasions. Political rivals have recently described this dance as "a silly act of bribery" and "him begging for attention." On two occasions, local politics have attempted to prosecute Costello for this bribery. For yet unknown reasons, only one court case was filed. Christopher was deemed not guilty, as he was not campaigning at the time, and the act was not preformed in bad faith. In early-2011, Christopher Costello became the co-director and producer of ''A Success Story'' (2011), a film about his life and numerous successes. Career *Assistant commissioner of the Federal Police (August, 2012 -) *Overseer of the Federal Coastal Security Bureau (June, 2010 -) *Chairman of Costello Enterprises (51% ownership; March, 2012 -) *Chairman of Positive Lovia (December, 2011 -) *Minister of the Ministry of Commerce (February, 2012 -) *MOTC (October, 2011 -) International affairs Although Costello is exclusively a citizen of Lovia, he also maintains a regular presence in other nations, such as Brunant, a similar, small island nation located in the Mediterranean Sea. Foreign languages he knows include French, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Libertaan, Russian, and Standard Chinese. Gallery File:Estecavia2.jpg|Costello's pet cavy, "Bro", who he adopted from Nimmanswolk. File:Isabel_under_a_tree.jpg|''Isabel Under a Tree'' (1873, Eldridge, E.M.), purchased by Costello from the Dubourg Montjoy for an astounding $400,000, over $200,000 more than it was estimated to sell for. See also *Bill An *Communipedia *Lovian Civil War *Positive Lovia *William Krosby External * [[w:c:carrington:Christopher_Costello|''Christopher Costello'']] in the Brunant National Archives Category:Person Category:Policeman Category:Businessperson Category:Christian Category:Politician Category:Republicanism Category:New Town Category:Living person Category:Film director Category:Civil War Category:Positive Lovia Category:Roman Catholic Category:Member of the Congress Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:2011 Second Congress Category:Inhabitant Category:Costello Enterprises Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:2012 Congress Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:2014 Member of the Congress